


醉

by MercyKilling



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyKilling/pseuds/MercyKilling
Summary: 醉酒以后的故事。





	醉

“你说你爸......这人整天都在想什么？”大明星拿着酒杯敲敲桌面，没好气地望向身边的青年人：“你这么多年到底是怎么忍受的？”

“我要是知道他在想什么我们关系会这么差？”坐在他旁边的青年人冷哼一声，眯起眼睛：“所以我现在这不是搬出来住了吗。”

当红大明星和大学篮球队长，两个本应该八竿子打不着的人正并肩坐在光线昏暗的酒吧角落里对饮，场面有种诡异的和谐。

两人安静喝了一会，青年忍不住闷闷地问：“所以你到底为什么看上我爸？”

“你觉得呢。”大明星在酒精作用下脸颊红红，甩给他一个嫌弃的眼神：“你这脑袋可不随他。”

好吧。青年被对方噎得没话说，喝下一口酒自己也反应过来问题的愚蠢。他老爸？手段高明的生意人。大明星再光鲜内里也是普通人，想要的也不外乎钱，资源，人脉这点东西。

在大明星成为他父亲的情人之前，青年就常在荧幕上看见对方，大明星身材高挑瘦削，打扮也总是妥帖而漂亮，在镜头下闪闪发光，像件橱窗里的精致艺术品。他偶尔在新闻上看到大明星的动向，却没想到对方会在某天早晨顶着一头乱毛和一双朦胧的睡眼坐在自己家里吃早餐，脖颈上是遮盖不住的欢爱痕迹，举起手有点尴尬地向他打招呼。

青年对这种事见怪不怪，他在父母离异后对自己父亲的私生活一向不闻不问，但大明星的突然出现还是让他有点冲击，有种画中仙跌落凡间沾了尘土的感觉。他余光扫过大明星白皙通透的皮肤和细腰长腿，心想自己老爸对情人相貌漂亮身段好的要求还真是一点没变。他自觉多余，便没多停留。在这次尴尬的初次会面之后他们又见过几次，关系熟络了些，从最初的相对沉默变成了能偶尔聊聊日常琐事或者校队篮球的朋友。

当然对于父亲的情人这层关系他们是绝口不提，仿佛这样大明星就不是带着目的爬上他父亲床的婊子一样。青年承认自己的心里多少是有点不屑的，对大明星娇笑的面孔，对深夜里的窸窣响动和暧昧娇吟。更不平的是大明星第二天穿上衣服那副冷静自持的模样。明明在床上淫荡又放浪，人前偏要把扣子扣到最上一颗，他靠得越近越觉得可笑，心底还有一种难以言说的情绪潜滋暗长。

而今晚大明星卸下了以前见面时的矜持，明明大了他好几岁，穿着t恤牛仔裤刘海软软地垂在额前，干净得像个同龄人。对方喝了不少，话也多了起来，青年一边应和着一边悄悄打量对方。如此近距离看大明星还是个出挑的美人，样貌柔和又标致，小巧又饱满的双唇里微微露出白净的牙齿和不安分的艳红舌尖，挺翘的鼻尖像极了俏皮的猫儿，眼睛圆而大，沉在黑暗里也是亮晶晶的，偏生了长长的眼尾，让纯净的瞳孔中带了诱人的钩子，纯情又勾人。

他大概有点理解他父亲为什么如此沉迷这个人了。在青年回过神来的时候对方已经软绵绵地托着腮半趴在桌上，青年连忙夺过大明星举到嘴边的杯子：“别喝了，再喝你今晚怎么回去？”

“你送我回去嘛。”大明星无辜地望向他说得理所当然：“或者我，给我的人打电话。”说罢真的从口袋里掏出手机翻起了通讯录。

“我也喝酒了，开不了车。等你助理那得等多久，我可不想在这陪一晚上。”青年下意识按住了大明星晃晃悠悠按通话键的手，掌心里那只手比自己的小上一圈，温度也略微低一点，触感细腻而绵软，指甲修剪整齐，露出来的指尖透着健康的浅粉色，显然是养尊处优，没做过什么重活。

在青年还沉浸在掌下的柔软时，大明星纤细的手指蓦地动弹了一下，圆润的指腹轻轻划过皮肤的一瞬间像是点燃了紧绷的引信，肌肤摩擦的电流让他开始无法克制脑海里对这双手的旖旎想象。青年咽了口口水，鬼使神差地顺势握紧了这只柔若无骨的手。

“算了，我打车送你回去，酒店在哪？”他抓着那只手放在自己腰上，揽住大明星的肩膀站起来。

“那也好......在......”大明星抬头时满眼的水波潋滟，眼尾和脸颊在昏暗的灯光下仍透着滚烫的红。他迷迷糊糊报出一串地址，然后乖巧地抱紧他结实的腰垂下眼睛，似乎卸下了力气靠在他胸前。

然而被大明星这么自然地窝在怀里，青年心里却一阵慌乱。醉酒后的大明星简直是个敞开的蜜罐，平常系的一丝不苟的上衣因为燥热松松地开了两颗扣子，露出白皙锁骨上蔓延的红潮，饱满的胸部却依旧藏在领口的阴影里惹人遐思。他清淡的体香混合着醉人的酒精气息幽幽地钻进男人的鼻腔，撩拨在心上一阵酥痒。最要命的是大明星还在自己怀里乱动，仿佛毫无顾忌地把他当成了抱枕，让他只得把对方箍在自己怀里向前走去，而若有若无的磨蹭让一丛火苗从腹部蹿升，性器在宽松的运动裤下不容忽视地撑起了帐篷，隔着几层布料和大明星柔软的臀肉打了个招呼。

站在拐角处，青年尴尬得一时不知该如何动作。毕竟是血气方刚二十出头的年纪，怀抱温香软玉，难以避免地产生了生理反应。大明星似乎也是感觉到了什么回头望向他，青年顿时大脑一片空白地直直陷在那双亮得出奇的眼睛里。

这要怎么解释？不好意思我对我爸的情人有非分之想？你先去坐着我冷静一下？

出乎青年意料的是大明星嘴角勾起一个了然的笑。

在大明星踮起脚尖，在他耳边小声说出直白到令人脸红的话语的瞬间，他脑子里那根名为理智的线彻底烧断了。

青年把大明星按在角落的墙上亲吻时意外的没受到什么反抗，尽管他觉得自己的动作有点过于粗暴，强壮的身形把大明星推在墙上挡了个结实。或许大明星是醉得厉害无所顾忌，两只藕节般的手臂软软搭在青年肩上，一副欲拒还迎的无力姿态。充斥口腔的酒精和柠檬味道有些苦涩，又在热烈的吻中变得甜蜜起来。两个人在这种事上都不是什么纯情处男，灵活的唇舌颇有技巧地放肆纠缠着，舌头被勾住吮吸时大明星的喉咙里忍不住溢出低低呻吟，给交缠的黏腻水声增添了更多引诱的意味。青年的手也没闲着，伸向大明星小巧而挺俏的臀瓣揉捏，喘息着分开时二人均是呼吸不稳，大明星樱粉的唇被吻得水光淋漓，在牙齿的啃咬中红肿起来，显得可怜又情色。

“在这里会被看到。”听到这话大明星把头向他怀里埋得更深了些，只抬起一双雾蒙蒙的大眼睛看他。

虽然这里是监控的死角，店里也没什么人，但在公共场合始终是有所忌惮，躲在酒吧的角落里随时可能被人发现。青年感受着大明星胸膛柔软的起伏，心下一动，从口袋里掏出什么小东西顺手拆了包装，解了大明星的皮带便伸手向宽松的后腰里探了进去。

“你平常出门带这种......玩具？”大明星望着青年手里的跳蛋和被挤在上面的润滑剂瞪大了眼睛，下意识试图阻止那只伸向臀部的手，却被扯住手腕反扣在墙上。

“问题别那么多，把我当成我爸就行了。”他说出这句话时感受到怀里人的僵硬，同时抗拒地向后缩着身体。

“你能不能别这么幼稚。”那双水亮的眼睛毫无威慑力地瞪了他一眼。

青年耸耸肩没回答，从恶趣味的挑衅中获得了某种折辱对方的乐趣，在对方不快的眼神里依旧以不容拒绝的力道压上来，手指带着黏腻的滑液深入花穴戳动扩张。没多久大明星的后穴就被分泌出的体液与润滑打湿，光滑的玩具由浅到深逐渐推进穴内，高热的软肉收缩着夹紧了侵入体内的物事。青年见那张欲求不满的小嘴轻松地吃了进去，心里莫名烦躁，没给大明星时间适应就猛然打开了开关。

大明星本就因为酒精昏沉的头脑更加混沌了，那正顶在敏感点上爆炸的刺激过于强烈，大明星在一瞬间冲昏头脑的快感中触电般并拢了双腿，被按在墙上的手抽动着攥紧又放松，脸颊到脖颈红得彻底，一层薄汗渗透了贴身衣物，整个人失却了力气软软倚在高大的青年身上，紧咬着嘴唇才没有不堪地叫出声。

“那走吧。”青年见他无力反抗，重新把他的衣服理得整整齐齐，一脸坏笑拍拍大明星的屁股，搂着脚步发软的人走出酒吧，然而门外站着的人让两颗心瞬间沉到了海底。

青年把手臂收紧了些，毫不掩饰表情的厌恶，心里暗想看来他实在是低估了男人的占有欲。

他的父亲好整以暇地站在车旁，看见两人搂抱着出来缓步迎上去。

“虽然我的遗产会留给你，但是偷东西可不好。”男人眯着眼睛微笑，眼神却无比锋利。

青年不甘示弱地盯了回去：“他可没什么忠于你的义务吧？”

“当然没有。但是如果你有这个信心能满足他的胃口，我就愿意分享。”

青年望着男人游刃有余的表情一时无言。他确实有点幼稚，大明星和他父亲之间的关系太过复杂，不仅是肉体上，更涉及许多不可言说的利益交换。大明星确实没有必要为他父亲守身如玉，但在面对当下的状况时，大明星不可能因为一时的欲望去放弃乘凉的大树。

感受到攀在自己背上的手卸了力，青年也跟着缓缓松开了手。

男人似乎是满意于儿子无声的妥协，拉过了大明星扶他坐上了后排，重重在青年面前关上了车门。最后意味深长地看了他一眼，从另一边上了车绝尘而去。

“难得你们两个会出来吃饭啊，还开心吗？”车内男人脱了外套拉下隔板，伸手揽上大明星敏感的腰际小幅度摩挲着，感受到大明星的颤抖时贴着耳根补充了句：“看起来我不用担心你们相处不好了。”

“我们的相处一直不错。”大明星本就消散得差不多的醉意在这一连串的闹剧几乎恢复了清明，老老实实回答：“就......喝了点酒而已。”

“一点酒？我看不少。”

“嗯......我的酒量你是知道的嘛。”大明星的回答模棱两可，语气里带了撒娇的意味。

男人适时地停止了追问，他当然知道大明星紧咬的嘴唇和潮红的脸色意味着什么，对方试图用咳嗽和挪动掩盖在他怀里的轻喘和勃起更是欲盖弥彰。男人看着大明星被欲望折磨却不得不隐忍的狼狈样子心里没有预期那种愤怒，反而有种暴雨来临前的平静。

“坐过来点。”男人语气平淡得仿佛在说“今天晚上吃什么”。

大明星愣了一下，慢吞吞地照做了。贴近男人的体温时烟味有点重，当然他猜自己身上的酒味也没好到哪去。男人向他的腰带伸手时他不觉得意外，配合着攥紧了对方肩头的衬衫默不作声。

男人把大明星濡湿的内裤褪到膝弯，没去理会他高高翘起得不到疏解的前端，粗糙的手指径直摸向湿成一片的后穴，毫无阻碍地伸进两根手指，感受到某个光滑的小玩意正在湿软的穴道内疯狂震动着。

“如果我不帮你拿出来，你就打算这么一路夹着回家？”男人舔舐着大明星耳垂上柔嫩的软肉，在耳后的疤痕处警告性地咬了一下，逼得大明星颤抖着高高扬起纤细的脖颈：“嗯......不......没有。”

男人看他不住呻吟也不急着拿出来，将震动的东西在高热的体内缓缓抽动，而后轻车熟路地按在敏感的腺体处，强烈的快感让身下人扭着腰着低声呜咽，被蹂躏到艳红的穴肉绞紧了男人的手指，甬道饥渴的收缩甚至把跳蛋吞得更深了些。男人兴致颇高地看着大明星失神迷乱的表情，在对方高潮的边缘终于扯着尾巴缓缓把跳蛋带出大明星的身体。一摊晶莹的淫水也跟着滑落在皮质的车座上，混合着润滑散发出淫靡的甜蜜气息，湿漉漉的像颗融化的硬质糖果。

“看来是我年纪大了，你觉得不满意，需要这种东西了？”男人故意俯身到他耳边，吹拂在颈侧的沉重鼻息让大明星打了个哆嗦。

从巅峰被扯下来的感觉并不好受，令人欢愉的余韵还残留在身体里。酥痒的乳尖肿胀地摩擦着布料，让他忍不住挺起胸去迎合对方。在那么多次的荒唐中他已经习惯了并渴望有更粗更热的东西填满自己空虚的身体，于是大明星抬起酸软的长腿夹紧了男人的腰。

“满意......想要你......唔！”

大明星一向清楚自己作出什么样的表情最诱人，也知道什么话语更淫荡。男人在他的诱惑中没再克制欲望，拉开拉链将早已勃起的性器对准湿软的穴口狠狠插了进去。粗长阴茎将肉穴撑得饱涨，蜜液在软肉的挤压中汩汩流下来，让交合处一片滑腻。食髓知味的媚肉细密地包裹着肉棒带来灭顶的舒爽感，而男人楔子一样狠狠捣弄的力度比起性爱更像是惩罚，大明星害怕自己的浪叫传到前面的司机耳朵里，慌忙抬手捂住嘴巴。

男人却按下他的手没给他掩饰的机会，下身抽插的动作不停，腾出一只手按下通讯录里熟悉的名字，在通话亮起的时候满意地吻上身下人那双噙满泪水的眼睛。

“既然你们关系那么好，给我儿子打电话报个平安吧。”


End file.
